Light's Diary
by Aira Chaterine Keehl
Summary: Perasaan bersalah Light atas kematian L pelan-pelan telah membunuh eksistensi hidupnya. Ia terkubur oleh keinginannya menjadi dewa dunia baru.. Diary Yagami Light seorang pembunuh yang menganggap dirinya dewa.


**Title: **Light's Diary

**Fandom:** Death Note

**Dissclaimer:** Death Note © Takeshi Obata, Tatsumi Ohba (err, if Death Note belongs to me, i will marry L and we will life happily ever after..^^)

**Summary:** Perasaan bersalah Light atas kematian L pelan-pelan telah membunuh eksistensi hidupnya. Ia terkubur oleh keinginannya menjadi dewa dunia baru.. Diary Yagami Light seorang pembunuh yang menganggap dirinya dewa.

**A/N: **Mungkin fic ini tidak pantas disebut diary.. Lebih tepatnya perasaan hati Yagami Light n cerita-cerita setelah kematian L.

* * *

L, pernahkah kau berpikir untuk menyerah? Bukankah di dunia ini masih bnyk kasus lain yang dapat kau selesaikan dengan mudahnya? Mengapa kau tetap keras kepala? Menangani kasus KIRA berarti berkompetisi dengan dewa.. Dengan ku..

"in all cost" you said? Huh, aku tahu kau sangat childist dan tidak mau kalah, tapi pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa pengorbanan yang harus kau lakukan untuk kasus ini adalah nyawamu? Nyawa yang begitu murni dan berharga? Kuakui kau hampir saja menangkapku,, kaulah rival terhebatku.. Saat kau berkata aku adalah teman pertamamu, jujur aku senang dan merasa terhormat bisa menjadi teman pertama detektif nomor 1 di dunia..

L bodoh! Padahal kau bisa saja menyerah, tidak perlu sampai banyak korban berjatuhan. Aku.. Sesaat aku merasa tidak apa-apa walaupun aku tidak menjadi dewa dunia baru asal tetap bersamamu.. L, kaulah sahabat sekaligus rival terbaikku. Aku.. Bodoh! Kenapa air mata ini mendesak ingin keluar?

Kau harus kuat Yagami Light! Hal-hal remeh seperti ini tidak akan membuatmu mundur! Ya benar! Akulah dewa dunia baru! Bokuba KIRA!

tapi..

Benarkah ini yg kuinginkan? Kematian L? Lalu kenapa? Kenapa setelah L mati aku merasa hampa? Seolah eksistensi dan ideologiku sebagai KIRA jadi tidak penting lagi. Tujuan hidupku sebagai KIRA telah lenyap.. Padahal sekarang tidak ada lagi yang harus ku takutkan. Tidak ada lagi yang harus ku lawan hingga mempertaruhkan nyawa. Harusnya aku senang, namun sekarang Yagami Light seolah telah mati. Terkubur oleh keinginannya sebagai KIRA. Ia kini hanya memakai topeng senyum namun sebenarnya hatinya terluka. Ya, ada yang hilang dariku setelah kematian L.

Ada sesuatu yang lain tentang keberadaan L dalam hidupku, ia bukan hanya sekedar sahabat.. Jelas itu bukan perasaan bersalah. Mungkinkah aku menyukainya? Jangan konyol Light! Bagaimanapun aku masih pria normal. Sejak pertama bertemu L aku tahu salah satu diantara kami harus mati dan pada waktu itu aku sangat yakin kalau itu bukan aku.

Mungkin kami memang tidak di takdirkan bersama.

L…

aku..

rindu..

saat-saat kita berdua bersama.

* * *

November 6, 2004 Hari pemakaman L

Yagami Light memandangi peti berisi jenasah seorang pemuda pucat berambut hitam acak-acakan yang selama ini dia kenal sebagai L, Ryuuzaki, Ryuga, Coil, Denneuve, dan mungkin ada lagi nama lainnya. Sampai saat ini nama asli L belum diketahui (1)

Light berjongkok di samping peti pemuda itu, lalu ia membelai rambut pemuda itu pelan.

"L" Light menyentuh pipi pemuda itu. _Dingin.._ _inikah rasa tubuh orang mati?_

Yagami Light pernah melayat sebelumnya namun baru kali ini dia berada begitu dekat dengan orang yang meninggal, apalagi menyentuhnya. "maafkan aku L" Seketika perasaan bersalah itu muncul lagi. _apa aku salah telah membunuhnya?_ _tapi.. aku melakukannya demi semua orang, demi menciptakan dunia tanpa kejahatan. Aku tidak sepenuhnya salah._

Light menutup mata, berpikir keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan itu sama saja dengan pembunuh! Kau harusnya menyesal membunuhnya! L sangat penting bagimu. Benarkan?" sebuah suara dalam pikiran Light.

"Tidak! aku melakukan ini semua demi terwujudnya dunia ideal! Dunia dengan aku sebagai hukumnya." balas suara lain.

"Berhentilah selagi bisa Light! Bakar Death Note, lupakan semua dan jadilah penerus L. Tangkap semua kriminal! Biarkan pengadilan yang mengurus mereka." balas suara pertama, bagian diri Light yang baik.

"Bodoh! Death Note adalah senjata untuk menciptakan dunia yang lebih baik. Bukan kebetulan kaulah yang mengambilnya! Dengan kecerdasanmu kau bisa mengubah dunia Light!" kata bagian diri Light yang jahat.

"Jangan buat pengorbanan L sia-sia! Berubahlah Light! Kembali jadi yang dulu."

"Tidak! kau sudah sejauh ini Light. Jangan menyerah hanya karena detektif aneh ini"

"Light, akui saja kalau selama ini kau menyayangi L. Jangan biarkan egomu menyesatkanmu! Apa kata L di surga?"

"Huh, berhenti membicarakan orang meti seolah mereka bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi di dunia! Light penghalangmu telah pergi! Jangan berhenti!"

"Bodoh, sampai berapa korban yang kau bunuh baru kau mau berhenti Light? Sadarkah setiap tetes darah yang kau bunuh berpengaruh? Mereka juga menusia Light! Mereka punya keluarga yang menunggu kepulangan mereka dari penjara. Dan, kau malah membunuh mereka?"

"Siapa peduli dengan hal itu, Light beralasan melakukan hal ini. Dia ingin menciptakan dunia baru yang BEBAS DARI KRIMINAL! Mereka pasti akan mengerti. Pengorbanan kecil tidaklah buruk"

"Dia? bilang saja itu keinginanMU! Light jangan dengarkan dia! masih belum terlambat untuk berubah!"

"DIAM! Dengarkan aku Light! Apa kau sudah melupakan kenikmatan saat menuliskan nama-nama criminal di Death Note? Jangan lupakan Light! Saat itu saat terindah dalam hidupmu!"

"Light.."

"Light.."

"Light..."

"Light…"

Tubuh Light digoncang-goncangkan oleh seseorang. Light membuka mata dan melihat Yagami Soichiro berada di sampingnya.

"Light kau baik-baik saja?" terdengar kekhawatiran dalam suaranya.

"Baik, hanya agak lelah" Jawab Light berbohong.

"Syukurlah, pasti berat bagimu melepas kepergian L." Soichiro memegang bahu Light lalu menatapnya penuh kasih.

"Ng.. maksud otou-san?"

"Kalian telah menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama. Kalian sangat cocok. Kau sahabat pertamanya Light"

"Ya, aku tidak menyangka L benar-benar mati walau sebenarnya kemungkinan ini telah ada sejak lama." Light menundukkan wajahnya, ia tersanyum psycho.._ya, aku masih tidak percaya. Aku menang pada akhirnya.._

"Menurutmu bagaimana KIRA bisa mengetahui nama asli L?"

"Rem, Shinigami itu menghilang saat kematian L. Aku menduga KIRA yang memanfaatkannya untuk membunuh L."

"Ya, masuk akal. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa otou-san?"

"Aku tidak menyangka KIRA begitu brengsek, licik, picik, kejam, dan laknat sehingga dia memanfaatkan shinigami untuk membunuh musuhnya."

Jlleeeebbbb..! Hati Light bagai tertusuk ribuan pisau saat mendengar perkataan ayahnya. _Ayah tidak tahu kalau KIRA yang ayah sebut brengsek, licik, picik, kejam, dan laknat itu adalah aku.. Yagami Light, anak ayah sendiri_

"Light, apa benar kau akan menggantikan posisi L?"

"Ya, aku akan berusaha menangung amanat dari L"

Yagami Shoiciro menaruh bunga diatas mayat L. "ayah harus pergi sekarang"

Light sendirian sekarang.. Ia masih bergumul dengan pikirannya sambil menatap mayat L. _L begitu pucat.. lebih pucat dai biasanya._ Light membelai rambut L lagi. Ia mendekat… lalu mengecup lembut bibir L.

* * *

Seminggu setelah pemakaman L.

Light duduk melamun di sebuah bangku taman. Sudah seminggu dia tidak menulis satu namapun di Death Note. Hal yang membuat Light sedikit frustasi. _sebentar lagi sudah sampai batasnya_. Seminggu tidak menulis nama kriminal di Death Note telah memnbuat angka kasus kriminal kembali menanjak menjadi 68%. Orang-orang mulai beranggapan KIRA telah mati. Ia menghilang di telan bumi.

Light kini bingung.. Dia dihadapkan pada dua pilihan besar.

sekali lagi dua suara di pikiran Light kembali berdebat.

"Tulislah sesuatu Light! Jika kau berhenti angka kriminalitas akan semakin menanjak! Dunia tidak boleh dibiarkan begini! kembalilah menjadi KIRA" bisik suara jahat dalam hatinya.

"Jangan! Jangan biarkan pengorbanan L sia-sia. Bakar Death Note itu" sanggah suara yang baik.

"Huh, masih saja memperdebatkan orang mati. L sudah mati Light! mau tidak mau kau harus menerimanya! Lupakan dia dan lanjutkan misimu!"

"Light jangan dengarkan dia!"

"Ee, Raito-kun!" panggil Ryuk membuyarkan lamunan Light.

"Jangan gangu aku Ryuk"

"Disini semakin membosankan. Tulislah sesuatu di Death Note."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau menulis di Death Note lagi."

"Kalau begitu serahkan kepemilikan Death Notemu."

"Dengan begitu aku akan melupakan semua tentang KIRA dan kau bisa mencari orang lain untuk dijadikan KIRA? jangan konyol Ryuk tidak ada orang lain yang seperti aku. Mereka terlau lemah untuk menjadi KIRA"

"Kalau begitu tulislah sesuatu! Kembalikan kesenangan kita yang dulu."

"L sudah mati Ryuk"

"Bukankah dengan begitu kau lebih leluasa membunuh kriminal?"

"Tapi.. aku merasa bersalah padanya."

_perasaan bersalah ya? menarik.._ _Mungkin aku akan memberikan sedikit kesempatan lagi sebelum pulang ke dunia Shinigami. _pikir Ryuk.

"Apel Raito-kun!"

"huh," Light mengeluarkan apel dari saku jaketnya dan memberikannya untuk dimakan Ryuk, shinigami peliharaannya.—tentu saja setelah dia memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihatnya menghilangkan apel diudara—

* * *

Dua hari setelah kejadian di taman...

Waktu menunjukkan pukul lima dini hari, seorang pemuda berambut coklat berjalan memasuki sebuah hutan. Hutan yang dulu digunakannya sebagai tempat persembunyian Death Note selama ia ditahan untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan terhadap Misa. Nama pemuda itu Yagami Light. Ia mengeluarkan pematik dan terlihat sedang ingin membakar sesuatu. Sesuatu itu adalah buku hitam mencurigakan dengan tulisan "Death Note" pada sampul depannya.

"Kau serius ingin membakar Death Note Raito-kun?"

"Ya," kata Light seraya mendekatkan Death Note ke pematik di tangan kirinya.

"Tapi bukankah kau menginginkan dunia tanpa kriminal? inilah satu-satunya kesempatanmu Raito-kun"

".." Light diam. Ia tidak ingin di perbudak lagi oleh egonya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin lagi menjadi KIRA. Tidak setelah semua yang ia lakukan.. pada L.

"TOLONG!!!" sebuah teriakan menggema entah dari mana.

Light, menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia melihat sekeliling mencari sumber suara.

"TOLONGG!!" teriak suara itu lagi_. Seperti suara perempuan, tapi dimana?_

Light berlari, mendengarkan. Dia melihat beberapa meter di depannya seorang perempuan muda dan sorang pria dewasa. Pria itu memegang pisau, sedangkan si perempuan –yang berteriak tadi—sedang merangkak menghindari pria itu. Perampuan itu terluka, banyak darah keluar dari kaki dan betisnya Light mengawasi, ia melihat wajah pria itu dan sejenak teringat berita kasus kaburnya seorang pembunuh dan pemerkosa Shibumaru Takuo, nama panggilannya Shibutaku.

Light bimbang, dia tidak ingin kembali menjadi pemunuh. Dia tidak ingin kembali menjadi KIRA. Tapi, jika dia tidak menulis nama itu sekarang..

"Ayo kemarilah manis, aku akan melayanimu dengan baik khekhekhe.." orang itu mendekat.

"Pergi kau! Pergi"

Alih-alih pergi, pria itu tertawa dan mendekati perempuan yang terpojok itu.

"Pergi kau jelek!" Perempuan malang itu mengancungkan-acungkan _cutter_ sebagai pertahanan diri.

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu barusan" Kata Shibutaku geram. Perempuan malang itu tidak berdaya. tangan rapuhnya di cengkram dengan erat oleh Shibutaku.

"Berpikir cepat Light! Tidak mungkin kau membiarkan perampuan itu di bunuh apapun alasanmu!"

**Shibumaru Takuo**

Shibutaku menyeringai mengerikan. Di tangannya tergengam sebuah pisau dapur. Bermodal nekat, Shibutaku menyerang Amane Shiori. Shiori adalah incaran Shibutaku sejak dulu. Ia sangat menginginkan tubuh Shiori... berkali-kali dia mengintai Shiori kemana-mana. Suatu hari dia menemukan keberaniannya setelah membunuh dan memerkosa 2 orang. Saayangnya ia tertangkap saat sedang membuang mayat wanita kedua.

"Kemarilah manis.."

"Pergi!!"

"degg..!!" Shibutaku memegang jantungnya erat. "Arggghh!" tiba-tiba jantungnya berhenti berdetak. _Belum saatnya! Belum saatnya!_ pikirnya menenangkan diri. Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya Shibumaru Takuo merangkak mendekati wanita pujaan hatinya.

"Tepat 40 detik" kata Light yang mengawasi tidak jauh dari situ.

* * *

Sebulan setelahnya..

Light's room

Yagami Light sedang duduk di meja belajarnya. Ia sibuk menulis nama-nama kriminal di Death Note.

"Ooi, Raito-kun boleh aku bertanya?"

"Jangan sekarang aku sibuk Ryuk."

Ryuk mendekati Light. berdiri di belakangnya. "Dulu kau sendiri yang ingin membakar Death Note lalu kenapa sekarang kau malah masih memakainya? Bahkan lebih sering dari sebelumnya."

"Peristiwa saat itu telah membuatku sadar Ryuk, jika KIRA lenyap dari dunia ini orang tidak berguna seperti Shibumaru Takkuo akan meraja rela. Harus ada seseorang yang membantai mereka, harus ada yang berani menciptakan dunia baru dan memiliki kuasa untuk itu. Orang itu hanya ada aku."

Ryuk mengambil apel diatas meja dan menggigitnya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan pengorbanan L?"

"Aku sudah tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Anggap saja dia korban untuk kejayaan Dewa dunia baru." kata Light sambil terus menulis.

_Sudah kuduga manusia memang menarik. Mengorbankan sahabat bahkan perasaannya sendiri demi ego dan idealismenya khukhukhu menarik.._ pikir Ryuk sembil terus menggerogoti apelnya.

Maafkan aku L. Aku ingin sekali berubah, aku ingin menghentikan ini semua..

Tapi apa dayaku L? Aku hanyalah manusia yang menginginkan keadilan! Dunia ini sudah begitu kotor oleh banyak kejahatan dan egoisme manusia. Harus ada yang mengatur dunia ini.. harus ada! Dan akulah orangnya.

L kuharap kau mengerti.. pengorbananmu tak akan sia-sia aku akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya demi terwujudnya dunia baru yang diimpikan semua orang! BOKUBA KIRA THE GOD OF NEW WORLD!

ThE EnD

* * *

Err, saya harap fic ini cukup mengena di hati sodara-sodara..

Saya sangat senang membayangkan perasaan(ralat: pergumulan) Light sesaat setelah kematian L. Menurut saya sebagai seorang manusia (yang pastinya) masih memiliki hati nurani, Light pasti punya sedikit perasaan menyesal dalam hatinya. misalnya..

_Kenapa ga ada cara lain? haruskah aku membunuh L?_

n semacam itulah.. akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk membuat fic ini..

Sorry untuk adegan di hutan yang agak canggung n ga berkesan _Real_ coz saya susah menggambarkan dengan kata-kata kejadian seorang-cewe-malang-yang-diikutin-ke-hutan-oleh-pembunuh-dan-pemerkosa-jelek-bin-endut-yang-niat-memerkosanya-dengan-ngancam-pake-pisau-dapur-sedangkan-tu-cewe-cuma-ada-_cutter_-untuk-membela-diri.

Ket:

(1)Menurut animenya nama asli L belum dietahui coz yang ngebunuh L ntu Rem n pas dia jadi abu dia ngemusnahin Death Notenya supaya ga jatuh ke tangan Light.

ThIs StOrY iS DeDiCaTed To My BeLoVeD bOyFrIeNd

L

(hehehe.. saya ngaku cewenya L..^0^v please jangan bunuh saya wahai para L lovers semua! qiqiqi..)

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU DON'T MIND!

.

.

.

KLIK THE GREEN BUTTON

.

.

.

SEMOGA ARWAH L DI TERIMA DI SISI-NYA ^u^

AMEN!!


End file.
